Conflicts
by HeiShui
Summary: AU Bella's feelings about Edward, and how they change over time. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_Conflicts_

I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. Edward is so annoying. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. Why does he have to be like that? I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. He's so Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. He makes me so mad. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I wish he would just… I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. Why can't he see…? I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. Oh, he makes me feel so _different_. I hate it. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. There's never a way, never a chance. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward…I hate the way things always turn out. I hate Edward. He's just so…indescribable. I hate Edward. I hate…I hate…Edward… I hate Edward. I hate how he his smile makes my heart stutter and I hate how he knows how to make me blush and laugh every time. I hate Edward. I hate Edward! And I love him.


	2. Additions

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight.**

_In case that last chapter was a bit too hard to read, here are the important parts in bold. The rest is just "I hate Edward." And actually, I have no idea what kind of universe this is. One where Edward is stuck up and Bella doesn't like him so much, I guess. Review, please!_

* * *

_Conflicts  
_

I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. **Edward is so annoying.** I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. **Why does he have to be like that?** I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. **He's so Edward.** I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. **He makes me so mad.** I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. **I wish he would just…** I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. **Why can't he see…?** I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. **Oh, he makes me feel so **_**different**_**. I hate it.** I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. **There's never a way, never a chance.** I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward…**I hate the way things always turn out.** I hate Edward. **He's just so…indescribable.** I hate Edward. I hate…I hate…Edward… I hate Edward. **I hate how he his smile makes my heart stutter and I hate how he knows how to make me blush and laugh every time.** **I hate Edward. I hate Edward! And I love him.**


End file.
